Nagisa & Karma: A Life Of Crime (Bad Ending)
by SuperMario12
Summary: Me and Karma have always been best friends since my first year. Now, I've got my own little group of friends, Karma, Kayano, and Sonic. I thought us 4 would be best friends until we died, but Karma had other plans for me... Also, this is NOT a Karmagisa story. But instead, a half Sonisa story.
1. Back to normal

It's been a few days since Me, Karma, Sugino, and Koro Sensei returned home from Sonic's world. It was a very crazy experience, yes, but it was still pretty cool that we got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog in person. We also still like each other, believe it or not. Oh yeah, did I mention he's in class 3-E with us now? How you ask? Well, after we defeated Dr. Eggman and returned home through a portal that opened below us, Sonic was a little bit too close and was brought back with us. I mean, It's pretty nice that Sonic is actually in our class now. Even then, I've been a bit nervous whether to ask him out or not. Anyway, it was about 5 days after we returned home. Everyone in my class was asking us about what happened and what was it like on the other side. They also met Sonic, which Sonic himself looked pretty confused. After everyone settled down and got back in their seats, me and Sonic began talking. "So uh, Sonic? You going to do anything later?" I asked him. "Nah, I don't think so." He replied. "I might just take a few laps around town just to explore." "Well, you want to come over to my house with Karma?" I asked. "Sure." Sonic replied. Just then, Koro Sensei entered the room. "Good morning everyone! How are we doing today?" He asked. "Fine." The class responded. "And of course, good morning Sonic, our new student." Said Koro Sensei. "Hi. My goal is to kill you, right?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Koro Sensei replied. "So this gun and green knife have the ability to kill you?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Koro Sensei replied. "Heh, should be fun." Sonic said. Sonic sits on the desk next to Karma. After Sonic stopped asking his questions, I looked at him and gave him a wink. He winked at me back. I smiled and turned around. "Alright class, today we're going to be learning about the states of matter." Koro Sensei explained. "Now, I'm more than sure all of you know the basic 3, Solid, Liquid, and Gas. But, there's 2 more than aren't really mentioned in this topic. There's also Plasma and Bose-Einstein condensates. Can anyone tell me what Plasma is?" Koro Sensei asked. "Basically hot gas." Okuda replied. "Yes, but you also left out some other information." Koro Sensei said. After this, we got into more detail about these 2 states of matter. After we finished discussing about it, we took a quiz about it. I got a descent grade on the quiz and once everyone finished the quiz, the lunch bell rang. "Ah, It's lunchtime." Koro Sensei said. "I'm off to Germany to try a cake I've been heard about called Black Forest gateau or something like that." Koro Sensei then blasted out of the room at mach 20. After Koro Sensei left, everyone got up and began talking to each other. I got up and walked over to Sonic. "So, what did you get on your quiz?" I asked him. "I got a 80." He replied. "Nagisa, I need to tell you something." "Yeah?" I asked him. "Follow me." He said. We then both walked outside and Sonic walked towards a patch of flowers next a tree. He picked one and walked up to me. "Nagisa, I love you." He said. He then handed me the flower he was holding. I started blushing a dark red and looked down. "You okay?" He asked me. "Y-y-yeah." I replied. I then took the flower from Sonic's hand. "I-I love you too." I said nervously. Sonic then walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. I then heard a couple of snickers coming from the bushes next to us. Sonic and I look toward the bushes to see Koro Sensei writing something in his notebook. He uses that notebook to write down his student's love life. I look at Sonic and notice he has an angry expression on his face. "Hey, quit that!" He yelled. He then dashed at Koro Sensei as fast as he could with his anti-sensei knife in his hand. Koro Sensei then dashed away at mach 20, but Sonic continued chasing him. I started laughing as they dashed around the mountain. Koro Sensei then flew up and dashed out of sight. "Ugh, I forgot he can fly." Sonic told me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I said. While holding hands, Sonic and I walk back into the classroom. Before we enter the classroom, me and Sonic let go of each other's hand. After Koro Sensei got back, we just did some math problems and wrote a poem. After that, the school day ended. "Bye Koro Sensei!" I called while walking out of the building. "Bye Nagisa!" I heard him call back. Sonic then ran up next to me. "So, am I still going to your house?" He asked me. "Yeah, let me just find Karma." I replied. I power walk back into the building and meet Karma at the door. "What's up Nagisa?" He asked me. "You still coming over?" I asked. "Yeah." He replied. After meeting up with Sonic, we walk back to my house. Or, apartment I should say. During the walk, me and Sonic interwined our fingers. "So Sonic, what is your top speed?" Karma asked. "A little faster then mach 19." Sonic replied. "Wow." Karma said amazed. "Unfortunately, I can't fly like Koro Sensei." Sonic said. If only every day ended like this. Nothing good lasts forever, right?


	2. My helpful but intense dream

About 8 minutes later, we finally arrive at my apartment. "So this is where you live?" Sonic asked. "Yep." I replied. I opened the door and let Karma and Sonic inside. My mom had to work late today so she wasn't home. "Is your mom here?" Karma asked me. "No, she had to work late today." I replied. We then walked to my room. "And this is my room." I said. "Neat." Said Sonic. After showing Sonic some of my stuff, we then sat on my bed. "Do you play video games?" Karma asked. "Sometimes." Sonic replied. "I have a few 3DS games we can play." I said. "Let's see what you got." Sonic said. After playing a few 3 player games and some Mario Kart, it began to get dark outside. Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sonic said. "Okay, we'll be in here." I said. Sonic then exited the room. "Nagisa, I just thought of a fun little prank we could pull." Karma said. "What are you up to now, Karma?" I asked. He then went up to my ear. "You wanna go get a couple of free snacks tomorrow at the store?" Karma whispered. "If you have a coupon and getting them for free, It's not really a prank Karma." I said, laughing. He then looked at me. "Without coupons." He added. "Y-you want me to steal something with you?" I asked nervously. "B-but we can go to j-jail for that." I added. "Oh come on, I won't tell anyone who you are." Karma said with a smile on his face. "I don't know Karma..." I said. "Come on, Nagisa, It'll be fun." Said Karma. I thought about it for a few minutes then I got my answer. "I guess, but I'm not going to steal anything." I said. "Okay, that's fine." He said. Just then, Sonic entered the room. "So, what did I miss?" He asked. "Nothing." Karma replied. Just then, Karma's phone began to ring. "Hello? Yeah, what's up? Already? Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye." Karma said into the phone. "Sorry guys, gotta go." He said. "Bye Karma." Me and Sonic said simultaneously. Karma got his stuff at exited my room. "So Sonic, you wanna stay here for tonight?" I asked. "Sure, I don't really have anywhere else to stay." He replied. "Great." I said. Then, my phone began to ring. I checked it and saw my mom was calling me, so I answered. "Hello? Oh, really? Okay, bye." I said into the phone. "My mom is going to have to work overnight and she'll be back tomorrow afternoon."I said. "Okay." Sonic said. "So, I guess you can stay overnight." I added. Since it was getting late, Sonic and I lay down on my bed. "Do you need anything before we go to sleep?" I asked. "No, I'm fine." Sonic replied. "Alright." I said. I turn off the lamp and go to sleep. However, I was having trouble sleeping. I kept thinking of that 'prank' Karma wanted to pull, and what happens if they put us in jail. I kept tossing and turning until Sonic began to hug me. "After that, I began to calm down and I eventually went to sleep. I then began started dreaming. In the dream, me and Karma were outside of a small bank. I was standing next to the bank. Karma was wearing some type of black beanie, a mouth cover, and wearing a black suit. Once Karma entered the bank, I followed behind him to see what he would do next. I heard a couple of gunshots and looked toward the main lobby. I saw Karma aiming his gun in the air and pointed it to the bank manager. He then said something I couldn't quite make out. The manager then walked into the backroom of the bank and handed Karma a bag of money. Karma then walked out of the bank with his gun still pointed at the manager. He then walked out of the bank and got into what I presume was a black Hirochi Sunburst RS (This is a reference.) and drove off. I stood there trying to take in what just happened. Just then, a bunch of cops showed up. They stared at me. They then grabbed me, cuffed me, then started pulling me toward a police car. I struggled to get away but couldn't. I then woke up and jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock to check the time. It was about 6:30 AM. I suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over me as I realized it was only a dream. I also remembered it was a weekday, so there was school. I go to my closet to put on some clean clothes. After getting dressed, I go back to the bed to wake up Sonic. Of course, he didn't want to get up. I shook him a couple of times and told him we had to go. After several tries, I finally managed to wake him up. I went to the kitchen and got some food. "You want anything?" I asked. "You got any chili dogs?" He asked. "I looked at him and chuckled a little bit. After eating, I went to my room and got my school bag then brushed my teeth. After that, we left. "So, what do you think we're going to do today?" I asked. "I actually don't know." He replied. We then got to the path that leads up class 3-E's mountain. "Don't worry, I got this." Sonic said. He grabbed me and started carrying bridal style. He then dashed at full speed through the trail and when I opened my eyes, we were already outside the classroom. "Wow, you're very fast." I said amazed. "Yep, that's how It's always been." Said Sonic. We hugged then entered the classroom. "Look's like we're the first ones here." Sonic said. Just then, Mr. Karasuma entered the classroom. "Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" He asked. "That's me." Sonic replied. "Sorry I haven't had the time to welcome you, I've been very busy lately." Mr. Karasuma said. "Don't worry, It's fine." Said Sonic. "I presume you know what your mission is?" Mr. Karasuma asked. "Yep, to kill our teacher." Sonic replied. "Good." Mr. Karasuma said. "Well, I've got a lot of paper work to do, so just sit down and wait for your teacher." "Alright." Sonic and I said.


	3. A semi-normal day of class

"Ah, looks like I'm early today." Koro Sensei said. "Good Morning, Nagisa, Sonic." He added. "Good Morning, Koro Sensei." I said. "Hey." Sonic said. "Well, since no one's here yet, I guess you 2 can talk to each other." Koro Sensei said jokingly. I saw that he was pulling out his notebook and pen. Sonic then dashed up to him, grabbed his pen, and returned to his original spot. Sonic then began spinning the pen on his finger. "Look's like you were too slow." Sonic said. Koro Sensei looked at his tentacle surprised. "What!? How!?" He asked frantically. Sonic then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did you sleep?" Sonic asked. "Fine I guess." I replied. I then remembered the dream I had. _What if Karma ends up doing that one day?_ I thought. _I'll convince him not to steal today._ "You okay Nagisa?"Koro Sensei asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Sonic, can I have my pen back?" Koro Sensei asked. "Nope, not until after school." Sonic replied. "Come on, it wasn't that embarrassing." Koro Sensei said. "Like I said, not until after school." Sonic added. "Fine." Koro Sensei said, disappointed. About 30 minutes later, more of my classmates began showing up. After everyone got here, I noticed one person was missing. Karma. "So, Karma's absent today?" Koro Sensei asked. "Yep." The entire class replied. I began to worry of why he wasn't here. My worst fear is that he actually attempted to steal something but got arrested for it. I tried not to think about it and went through the day like it was any other school day. After the day was over, I began walking home from school like I always do. Sonic went to go explore around town for a bit, then he would meet me at my house. I walked down an alley that was actually a shortcut to my house. I continued walking and felt something tap my back. I jumped and turned around. "Karma, what the hell are you doing!?" I asked, angry. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked. I calmed down and lowered my voice. "What do you need Karma?" I asked. "Are you still going to help me with my "prank?" He asked. "Karma, I..." I trailed of a little bit. "What?" He asked. "I don't think you should do this "prank..." I said. "Why's that?" He asked. "I had a dream where you robbed a bank and the cops arrested me instead of you." I replied. Karma stayed silent, then looked down. "Hahahaha..." He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused. "Oh, you're gonna help me." I heard him whisper. He then grabbed me and shoved me against a wall. He then muffled me and pulled out a knife. "Are you going to help me or do you want your life to end?~" He asked playfully. "K-Karma!" I tried to yell. He rubbed the knife against my arm. "So, what's it gonna be?" He asked. He moved his hand slightly so he could hear my response. "Karma, stop!" I yelled. "Shut up." He said. He then got the knife and cut my left arm with it, releasing a trail of blood down my arm. "So, what's it gonna be?" He asked again. I tried moving around in attempt to get away but his grip was to strong. He then got the knife and cut my left leg. "O-ow..." I managed to cry. "So?" He asked. I knew what he wanted me to do was wrong, so I didn't give up. "No!" I yelled. "Wrong answer~" He cooed. He got the knife and cut my uniform open. "I'm giving you one more chance because we're friends, what's it gonna be?" He asked again. I still had confidence left in myself. "No!" I yelled. "Haha, fine~" He said playfully. He then raised his knife to my stomach and stabbed me slowly. "Agh!" I cried. "Fine, I-I'll h-help you." I muttered. "Hahaha, good." He said. He then pulled the knife away from me and let go of me. I fell to the floor in pain and began coughing blood. If you tell anybody what just happened, you're dead. He said. He then threw me a towel and I began to wipe the blood off my body. "Meet at the tech store at midnight." He said. I looked at him in fear and nodded. He walked off. I struggled to get up, so I just lay on the ground for a while. I'd say about an hour passed before I could even get up. I looked down to check on my uniform and stab wound. My shirt was covered in blood and the stab wound was healing but very, very slowly. I then began to walk toward my house very slowly. I don't know how I was going to explain this to Sonic... or my mom.


	4. My first robbery

I got to the door of my apartment and opened it. All the lights were off. I looked around but no one was home. "Mom?" I called. I didn't hear a reply, so, I just went to my room. On my bed, I found a note. It read "Nagisa, I had to go out of town for a week for a business emergency. I left the front door keys under your bed and make sure no strangers enter the house. -Mom" After I read It, I felt a little relieved because I wouldn't have to tell her what happened to me. I figured that I needed to rest, so I laid on my bed. I began to think about what happened. Karma almost tried to kill me, but I couldn't tell anyone or he **will** kill me. I then heard light knocks on the door. I felt relieved and thought Sonic was done exploring. I got up and looked through the peephole. No one was there, so I opened the door. "Hello?" I asked. I looked around but saw no one. I shrugged and figured it was just someone playing a prank on me. I closed the door and walked back inside. I got back on my bed and tried to go to sleep. A few hours pass and I wake up. It was about 9:00 PM. Sonic was standing next to me. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I told him. I then moved the blanket off of me. "What happened!?" He asked frantically. I had to make up a lie or else Karma would kill me. "I uh, accidentally tripped and fell on a sharp bush." I replied as calmly as I could. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked. "No, I'm fine." I replied. "Well, you should get some rest." He said. "I'm gonna go to a nearby chili dog stand I saw while exploring earlier." He added. "Alright." I said. I fell back asleep. I woke up again. It was about 11:55 PM. I looked around and notice it was pitch black. I felt someone on the bed next to me. I figured it was Sonic and I lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. Don't you have somewhere to go?" I heard from behind me. I got up quickly and searched around the room. "Don't forget, I decide if you continue to live or not." I then began to shake Sonic. "Sonic, there's someone in here!" I whispered. I felt something grab me and throw me on the floor. I felt the same knife Karma used brush against my leg. "Come on, are you gonna be a good boy?" The person asked. "W-who are you?" I asked nervously. My lamp then turned on. It was Karma. "K-Karma, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. He didn't reply and pulled me up. "Come on, let's go." He said. "Let go of me!" I yelled. "You're my pet now. I control you." He said. He pulled me outside and pointed a gun at me. "Put this on." He told me. He threw a black beanie at me, followed with a mouth cover, gloves, and some black colored clothes. I scrambled to put them on. "Good boy." Karma told me while petting me. After I put the stuff on, Karma started walking me toward the town. Before I knew it, we were outside the tech store. Karma then handed me a real gun. "If you don't do what I tell you to with this, I'm going to kill you." He said. "O-okay." I muttered. He got a heavy duty knife from his bag and broke the lock open. We then entered the building. He pointed his gun at me. "Go give me that laptop over there." He said. He then handed me a knife and I walked slowly toward the laptop. I cut the alarm system off of it and grab it. "Good boy." Karma said while petting me. He put the laptop in his bag. "Now, give me that small flat screen T.V over there." I went up to the box and grabbed it. "Good." He said. "Go get that Nintendo Wii." I went up to the box and grabbed it. Karma petted me once again. "Good boy." He said again. "Alright, now go get me that HP computer set." He added. I went to a shelf and grabbed a box. "Very good." He told me. "Alright, we're done here." I began to walk home with him following me. Once I got home, I went inside. "Just to make sure you don't tell anyone..." He said. I went to my room, turned off the light and lay down. I could hear Karma sitting on one of the chairs next to my bed. I felt water running down my face. At first, I thought there was some type of leak, but then I noticed I was crying. Karma, my best friend, is threatening to kill me and forced me to steal things with him. I heard footsteps walking up to me. Karma then began to wipe the tears off of me. "Shhhhh." He said. After this, I fell asleep. I woke up to Sonic hugging me.


	5. The robbery affected someone

I got up and checked on my stab wound. It was healing a little faster now. I went to my closet and put on a clean and intact uniform. I fixed my hair and went to go wake up Sonic. This time, he woke up right away. "What's up?" He asked. "Let's go." I said. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and got my school bag. "You ready?" I asked Sonic. "Yep." He replied. We exited the apartment and I locked the door. As we walked, I made sure not to say anything. "You okay?" He asked. "I-I'm fine." I replied. "Why?" "Well, It's just you look a little down is all. Here's something that will cheer you up." He then picked me up and began carrying me. "Hold on tight." He said. He then ran forward at full speed. I opened my eyes slightly to see all the buildings blazing past. Before I knew it, we were outside the classroom again. I looked at Sonic and smiled. He smiled back. We then entered the classroom to see Koro Sensei sitting as his desk, sad. "What's wrong Koro Sensei?" I asked. "Some people robbed the tech store at midnight yesterday. They took something that I had on hold and was going to buy today!" He said disappointingly. "They can just give you a new one." Sonic said. "Yeah, but the problem is that they're not going to get more until next year!" He added. "Well, that sucks." Sonic said. "I wonder who did that..." I muttered. Just then, Karma entered the room. "Ah, welcome Karma." Said Koro Sensei. I looked at Karma with anger. He didn't look at me and just went to his desk. "Oh Karma, if you don't mind me asking, why weren't you here yesterday?" Koro Sensei asked. "I was really busy." Karma replied. I didn't say anything and went to my desk. Class was boring that day, so I'm not going to write about it. After school ended, I stayed by Sonic the whole time. Karma then walked up to me and Sonic. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. "Oh, hey Karma." Sonic said. "What's wrong Nagisa?" Karma asked while staring at me. "N-nothing." I replied. "Okay, just checking." He added still staring at me. "Hey Sonic, can you give us a minute?" Karma asked. "Oh, sure." He replied. I stared at Sonic, giving him a look of "please don't leave me." What's wrong Nagisa?" Sonic asked. Karma was staring at me very hard. "Nothing..." I said. "Alright." Sonic said. "Just keep going, we'll catch up with you." Karma said. Come on Nagisa, let's go somewhere a little more private." I felt a wave of fear wash over me. He grabbed me and pulled me into the nearby abandoned bookstore. "Alright pet, next we're going to be going to the Ibishu dealership." He said. Why?" I asked. "To get a free ride to make traveling easier." He replied. I began to back up slowly. "What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't reply and ran full speed toward the exit. I opened the door but Karma was pulling me back. His force was too strong, so I held on to the door. It got to the point where I couldn't hold on any longer, so I just let go.


	6. Almost getting killed

Karma pulled me along the floor and then tied my hands and legs. I stared at him in fear. He then pulled out the knife I was too familiar with. He brought the knife up to my left arm and cut it. "Ah!" I cried. I began to cry. He then cut my stab wound. I began to cough blood. Karma then cut my other arm again. I tried to kick Karma, but that didn't work. He then cut my right leg. "Karma, p-pleas-se st-top." I muttered. He then cut my right arm. "K-Karm-ma... p-ple-ea-se." I muttered again. He rubbed his hand over my head. "Never try to run away from your owner like that again." He said. "From now on, you say yes sir or call me master, understood?" He added. "W-what?" I asked quietly. He then cut my left arm. "Agh!" I cried. "Understood?" He asked again. "Y-yes m-master." I muttered. "Good boy." He said while continuing to rub my head with his hand. He began to untie me. After he finished untying me, I heard the library doors open. "Shit." I heard Karma mutter to himself. "You better not say anything." He then ran out of the building through the back entrance. "Nagisa!?" I heard Sonic ask frantically. "What happened!?" He ran up to me and started hugging me. Once he hugged me, I felt a little relieved. "Who did this to you!?" He asked. I finally decided that I needed to tell the truth. "I-it wa-as Karma." I muttered. "But he's your best friend!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm gonna go find him, I'll be right back." Sonic then boosted out of the building. I was in so much pain. I didn't know why Karma was doing this. I lay there in a very small pool of blood. Hours pass but Sonic never came back. Did he forget about me? I got up and walked to my house. I know I should've gone to the hospital, but I didn't. I got the key from under the doormat and unlocked the door. I went inside and immediately laid on my bed. I didn't know what to do. Karma told me not to tell anyone or he would kill me. I fell asleep. I woke up and felt my hands and legs were tied. I also noticed my mouth was covered with duck tape. I tried to call for help, but that didn't work. Karma then put his finger over my lips. "Shhhh." He said. "Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" He asked. He then took the duck tape off my mouth to hear my response. "Well, didn't I?" He asked again. "Y-yes m-master." I replied. He then cut my right hand. "I said not to tell anyone or I would kill you." He said. "But you told Sonic, so now I'm going to have to kill you." He then brought the knife closer to me. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless." He then stabbed me in the chest and I stared at him. He stared back at me and smiled. I could tell he saw the life draining from my eyes and was enjoying it. "Now, die like a good boy." He said while petting me. I woke up and got out of bed quickly. I thought Karma actually killed me. I checked my hand but it was untouched. I checked the time and saw that it was about midnight. I then laid back on my bed and tried to fall back asleep. Just then, my lamp turned on. It was Karma. "Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" He asked. "Y-yes m-master." I replied. He got his knife and cut my right hand, like in my dream. "K-Karma, w-why are you d-doing this?" I asked. He then stabbed my stomach really hard, resulting me in coughing out blood really badly. "Agh!" I cried. He then put his finger to my lips. "I don't like it when my pet disobeys me." He said. "I-I'm sorry master. I wi-ll never disobey my o-owner again." I muttered. I felt powerless, like I couldn't do anything to protect myself. "Good. But if you ever do that again, I will kill you. Understood?" He asked. "U-understood." I replied. He then began to pet me. "Good boy." He said. "Now come on, we're heading to Aquarium Park in Nagasaki." He added. "Why?" I asked. "Don't question me again." He said while bringing his knife up to me. "I-I'm sorry master. I will never question you again." I said. He then began to pet me. "Good boy." He said. He then pulled me outside where I saw a black Ibishu 200BX. (Another BeamNG. Drive reference.) "W-where did you get this?" I asked. Karma then pulled out his knife. "What did I just say?" He asked. I remained silent as he pulled me into the passenger seat. He then got in the car and started it. "Just in case you try to disobey me..." He said. He pulled out a small gun and reloaded it. I didn't say anything. He then began to drive the car to our destination. I was thinking how Karma could have gotten this car during the day. Since I didn't want to risk losing my life, I just tried to fall asleep. When I was about half asleep, I could feel Karma rubbing his hand over my head gently. I don't know why he wanted to go to Aquarium Park. I just hope Sonic notices I'm missing sooner or later.


	7. Force fed

I fell asleep a little bit after. I'd say about 30 minutes past when I woke up. We were still driving, but I don't think Karma noticed I was awake yet. I looked at him for a bit, then looked forward. After that, he turned and looked at me. He then began to gently move his hand over my head. I felt my stomach growl. I looked at Karma. "M-master?" I muttered. He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "I... I'm hungry." I said quietly. He stared at me intensely. I looked down and my stomach growled again, only louder this time. I was thinking whether I had made a mistake or not. Karma just sat there, staring at me. My stomach growled for the last time, this time loud enough for him to hear. I sat still, fearing what would happen next. I looked back up at him and noticed he started smiling. He then began to rub my stomach. "Is my pet's tummy rumbling?~" He asked playfully. "Yes m-master." I replied. He continued to rub my stomach. "You want some food?" He asked. "Y-yes p-please." I replied. He pulled something out of his pocket. I looked closer and noticed it was basically mud. "Eat up." He said. "I... I'm not h-hungry anymore." I said. His intense stare then came back. "I said eat up." He said through his gritted teeth. I saw a few worms poke out of the mud. "P-please m-master, I don't want to eat it." I muttered. "Eat the damn thing or you'll be sorry." Karma said furiously. I looked into Karma's eyes with an innocent face. He pulled out his gun. "Eat." I didn't have a choice. I had to eat it. So, I grabbed the glob of mud and stared hard at it. I saw Karma's gun pointed at my head. I saw a few more worms pop out of the glob of mud. With one quick motion, I shoved the mud in my mouth and swallowed it. "Good boy." He said while patting my stomach. I wanted to puke so bad. Karma knew that I wanted to throw up so pulled out his knife. "You better not throw up." He said. At this point, I got a huge pain in my stomach, so I laid on my side and clenched onto it hard. Other then my pain, I could feel Karma petting my body. "K-Kar-ma, w-why?" I asked weakly. Karma then stabbed my side. "What did I say about calling me Karma?" He asked. I delt with the pain. "S-sorry m-master..." I muttered. Karma then began to pet me again. With the feeling of being petted, I actually fell asleep much faster then I normally do. I guess I felt more comfortable, even though I was being petted by my best friend who tries to kill me. A few minutes after this and I was about half asleep. My stomach growled again, but it wasn't from hunger. I guess it was trying to digest that glob of mud I was forced to eat. Once it started growling, I felt Karma begin to softly rub my stomach and I let out a small belch. "Excuse you." Karma laughed. Then, I fell asleep.


	8. Swim In The Ocean for Aquarium Park

I woke up and looked outside. We were in Nagasaki already. "Good morning~" Karma said playfully. My stomach began to hurt again, but I tried to ignore it. We continued driving for a few minutes until Karma pulled into an abandoned restaurant parking lot. "We're here." Karma said. He got out of the car with his gun, and I followed. "M-master?" I asked. "What is it?" He asked. Y-you own me now, right?" I asked. "Yes." He replied while petting me. "Do I live with you now?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. "Okay." I said. I was feeling less and less in control. I actually wasn't thinking when I said that. "May I ask where Aquarium Park is?" I asked. "It's a few miles down the road." He replied. "Okay." I said. Karma followed behind me the entire walk to Aquarium Park. When we got there, we went to the back entrance. "Do you know how to climb?" Karma asked. "Yes." I replied. He motioned for me to go first. I got on the fence and began climbing. I ignored the pain in body while climbing. I got to the other side and Karma followed. Just then, I felt like I lost all control of my body. I couldn't move or do anything. The only thing I could was see. "Karma?" I asked. "Yeah?" "I enjoy being your slave." I said. He laughed and started petting me. "I'm glad." I had no control over what I said whatsoever. We walked into the park and walked to the security room. "Do you want me to destroy that camera up there?" I asked. "Go for it." Karma replied. I grabbed a coffee mug that was sitting on the counter at chucked it at the camera. The camera broke and fell on the floor. "Good boy." Karma said while petting me. "Thank you." I said. God, I hated not being able to do anything. Anyway, Karma snooped around the room and took a few... rather expensive things with him. If I remember correctly, he took the computer on the desk, a very old antique decoration on the wall, and an expensive watch on the desk. "Who would just leave a nice watch here?" I asked, laughing. "Beats me." Karma replied. After he took those things, we went into the main lobby of the park. "What else are we going to take?" I asked. I looked around the room and saw an old storage room with something inside. "Do you think that might be..." I muttered. Karma looked through the glass on the door. "It is." He said. I walked up to the doorknob and turned it, but it didn't open. "It's locked." I told him. "Use this." He said. He handed me a gun. I smiled, grabbed it, reloaded it, and shot the doorknob. Since I was used to how Mr. Karasuma taught us to shoot the gun, it was pretty easy to aim. Of course, it swung open and we went inside. "That was a bit loud, don't you think?" I asked. "This place is huge, so I don't think anyone is really going to notice." He replied. "Alright." I said. We entered the storage room to check what that sparkly thing was. I grabbed it and turned on the flashlight that was on my gun. Yeah, I forgot to mention it has a flashlight. I looked at it and noticed it was something very, very valuable. It was a platinum bar, which is worth about $15,000. "It's platinum." I told Karma, smiling. He smiled at me back. "You can keep it." He said. Since the thing was mostly small, I was able to fit it in my pocket. We checked the storage room for anything else, but found nothing of value. "I can't believe someone just left platinum there." I said. "Me neither." Karma said. We continued to search the park for anything else of value, but found nothing. "Should we go?" I asked. "Sure." Karma answered. As we walked toward the back gate, we heard the sounds of police sirens getting closer and closer to the park. I looked at Karma. "Do you think that they might be coming..." I whispered. He looked back at me. "More than likely." He said. He both began running toward the back gate. We climbed over it and ran in the direction of the car. Unfortunately, we weren't able to. Right after we hopped over the fence, 3 police cars were parked on the road in front of us. "Shit." I heard Karma mutter. 5 police officers got out of their cars and pulled out their guns. "Put your hands up now!" I heard them yell. Karma and I ran and hid behind a Gavril Barstow. The police shot at the car a few times. I inched toward the front end of the car while Karma went to the back end of it. "Come out from behind the car now!" One of the officers shouted. I heard their footsteps walking over to us. I raised myself up and shot every cop that was walking toward us, twice. I think they didn't shoot because they were surprised or something. Once I did, Karma assisted me and shot the cops near the police cars. I think we killed all of them. "Let's go." Karma said. We both got up and ran toward the direction of the car. Once we entered the car, Karma started it and drove off. We both started laughing. "That was so fun!" I yelled out of breath. "It was very fun." Karma said. "By the way, how did you get this car anyway?" I asked. "Stole it." He said. "Nice." I said. If some of you already forgot, I couldn't control anything I was doing. I could only see. Hell, I couldn't even look around. Anyway, we drove back to Kunugigaoka. "I'm glad you're starting to warm up to this." Karma told me. He began to pet me again. "It's fun~" I said playfully. Karma laughed and continued to pet me. Once we finally got to Kunugigaoka, Karma walked me into my house. "Make sure not to tell anyone what we just did." He said while winking. "I won't." I went to my bedroom and pulled out the platinum bar I stole. I opened my drawer and put it inside of it. I closed it, grabbed my phone, and checked the time. It was 3:00 AM. I then got on the bed and fell asleep. I also felt Sonic next to me. For some reason, I didn't feel any type of sympathy that I just killed a few cops.


	9. just don't think about it

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I got up, startled, and checked the time. It was around 6 AM, which means I only got 3 hours of sleep. I got out of bed and stretched. I was surprised because I was actually making those movements. I felt relieved, but I still didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't see Sonic on the bed though. So, I just got dressed and went to school like normal. While I was walking, Sonic ran up next to me. "Hey Nagisa." He said. "Oh, hey Sonic." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. "Where did you go last night?" He asked. That question hit me hard. I actually didn't know how to answer that question. "I was uh... doing something at the store." I replied. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Y-yeah." I replied. "Okay then." He said. We continued to walk to school. We entered the classroom to see Koro Sensei getting ready for class. "You 2 are here early." He said. "Yes we are." I said. "By the way, did you guys here about those cops that were shot and killed in Nagasaki?" He asked. I began to feel nervous. "The footage that was on the news showed 2 kids. One of them was actually your height, Nagisa." Koro Sensei said. I got even more nervous then before. Sonic noticed I was acting funny. "You sure your okay?" He asked. "Um yeah, I just need to go drink water." I said. I exited the classroom and headed outside. I remembered that there was a little stream that I could use to drink from. Sure It's not exactly what you would call clean, but at least It's fresh water. So, I began to walk towards it. The stream Isn't that far from the classroom, but It's still a descent walk over there. I cupped my hands and dipped them into the water. I then put the water on my face. "Okay, you just need to calm down." I told myself. I then drank a small bit of water and walked back in the direction of the classroom. While I was walking, I ran into Sonic. "Sonic? What are you doing?" I asked. "I was just checking on you. You've been acting a little off recently." He replied. "I-I'm fine, really." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. Sonic stayed silent for a few seconds while I stared at him. "Alright." He said. We walked back toward the classroom. Once we entered, most of the students were already there, including Karma. Me and Sonic walked to our seats. During English, something weird happened. I was following what Miss Bitch was saying, but then I didn't feel right. I felt like I was dazing out. Suddenly, I woke up from whatever was happening to me. I saw Miss Bitch standing in front of me. "Look who had a nice nap." She said. "Pay attention." She added. The strange thing is that I usually never get bored during English. In fact, It's one of my favorite subjects. I didn't think about it much, until I looked at my English Journal. I flipped through every page, and every word I saw was "kill." Plus, it was even in my handwriting. I didn't know what to think. Since I had an old journal at my house, I decided to hide this journal somewhere else. The strangest thing is, I don't remember ever writing down kill on my journal today. In fact, the last time I checked, all I had in my English Journal were important things. But, I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen after school today...


	10. Making new friends

Before I knew it, it was the end of the school day. All I wanted to do is lock myself in my room and cry. So, while I was leaving, I didn't talk or look at anyone. Unfortunately, the shortest route to my house required me to walk by the main building. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, if I wasn't in class E that is. While I was passing by, 2 of my former, so called "friends," ran into me. "Watch where your going E class loser!" One of them shouted. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. "I'll kill you!" He yelled. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Are you now?" I asked playfully. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He backed away from me along with my other "friend." They looked awfully frightened and ran off. "That's what I thought." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my bag and noticed Sonic in front of me. "Oh hey." I said. "Hi." He said. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing, just checking on you again." He replied. "I-It's nothing." I said. "Alright." He said. He ran off in the other direction and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know if I should lie to him or not. I mean, he's the closest person I have that cares about me rather then Koro Sensei. And no, my mom is way out of the question. I walked home at a pretty fast pace, and before I knew it, I was at the front door. I opened it, went inside, closed it and locked it behind me. I went straight to my room, laid down on my bed and began to cry. _Why is Karma doing this to me? What's going to happen to me in the future_? All these thoughts swarmed in my head. They were interrupted when I heard 5 knocks on the door. I figured it was Sonic so I ran to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. "Sonic?" I asked. Unfortunately, it wasn't sonic, but instead Karma. "Hiya Nagisa." He said. I stayed silent and stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. I tried to close the door but he held it open. He grabbed me, pulled me outside, then closed the door. "What do you need?" I asked, frustrated. Karma then put a collar around my neck. Once he did, I tried to take it off but couldn't. He then attached a leash to me. I looked at him, confused. If you're going to disobey me, then I'm going to have to teach you manners." He said. "Now come. I want to show you something." He began to walk and pulled me along. I tried to get away but resisting hurts, a lot. Just imagine being chocked hard every second. Yeah, that's how it feels. Anyway, he lead me towards an old warehouse for cars. I don't know why he was taking me there, but whatever. We arrived at the front gate and I saw a boy, around 17 years old, guarding it. When he saw Karma, he immediately opened it to let Karma inside. As we passed, I noticed he was smiling at me. I looked away and stayed close to Karma. Also yes, at this point he was basically my enemy. But, he was the person who brought me here, so he must know the other people here. 2 other kids were in front of the main door, one boy and one girl. They opened it and led us inside. Once the door was closed, Karma took the collar and leash off of me. "W-what i-is th-this p-place?" I asked quietly. "Ah, I see you brought someone new Red Devil." I heard an unknown voice say. "Yup, this is Nagisa." Karma said. "Red Devil?" I asked quietly. I looked up at Karma. "Yup, that's me." He replied while looking at me. I was very confused, until I slowly began to piece together what was happening here. Karma took me to a gang meet up. However, I couldn't try to escape because I'm more than sure someone was going to shoot and kill me. I felt someone begin to pat my back. "Get comfortable, because you're going to be living here for the rest of your life." The person said. "W-what?" I asked quietly. "That's right." I heard a young girl say. I looked around but the only light in the room was above me and Karma, so I couldn't see very far. In the far corner, I could see what I thought was an older man. When he walked closer to us, I could make out more of his features. He looked around 20 to 25 years old. He had short spiky hair, wearing some weird type of shirt and pants, and was wearing sunglasses. "So you're Nagisa." He said. I didn't reply and I can tell he was taking a hard look at me. In order to stand up for myself, I glared at him in the eyes while smiling, what I did back at the school. I was hoping I could frighten him, but I don't think it worked. He continued to stare at me and smiled. "He'll fit right in." He said. "He's got a gift for killing." Just then, all the lights in the room turned on. I squinted for a bit, then my eyes adjusted to the light. There were 3 kids in total. One was a boy, around my age, 15, and around my height, 5,3, and had dark, long purple hair. The other one was also a boy, around Karma's height and looked about 17, and he had dark green hair. The last one was a girl, about 16 and around my height with shortish black hair. "W-who ar-are you p-people?" I asked, frightened. "Haha, sorry, we haven't really met properly yet." The man said. "I'm Johnathan from the U.S, but you can just call me Big John. The person to your left is Segiyo, the person ahead of you is Nagiski, and the person on your right is Michelle." He explained. I was still processing what the hell Karma just dragged me into. "Oh yeah in case you forgot, you're going to be living here for the rest of your life." John said. I stayed silent and looked away. "He's just shy." Karma said. I could tell my face was turning red. "It's okay..." Karma said while petting me. "Come here, let me show you around." John said. Karma looked at me. "Go on now boy, I have some work to do." Karma said. He began to lightly push me forward. I felt scared and nervous. "Come now." John said. He nudged me to a nearby hallway. "These rooms are our headquarters. This is you will be sleeping everyday for the rest of your life." He said. I looked behind me and saw Karma with Segiyo, Nagisiki, and Michelle taking out the stolen items from Karma's bag. The warehouse was kinda small, but still a pretty descent size. We walked into a room next to the hallway. "This here is the armory." He said. "Every mission you go on, you'll have to stop by here first for some weapons and gear." He opened the door. Inside, I saw guns, grenades, sticky bombs, and knifes. "But, that's not the best part." He said. We walked to a quite large door at the back of the warehouse. He opened it and I was amazed. Inside, there was cars. Sports cars, hyper cars, you name it. "To get around, we've got some fine cars here." He said. "Not only that, but soon you're going to be able to drive one." For the first time in my life, I was actually excited to be here. I was actually going to be able to drive a real car for the first time in my life. The only reason I was excited was because I was 15, which means I'm too young to drive, and I get to drive in these awesome looking cars. He showed me more around the warehouse, nothing too important to mention. "And, that's about it." He said. He walked us back to the main room. "So Nagisa, how do you like it here?" Karma asked. "It's nice." I replied quietly. "Good. Well get comfortable here. Your first mission will be tomorrow." "Wait, what mission?" I asked. "You're going to be assassinating the mayor of Kunugigaoka." Segiyo said. "Wait, what!?" I asked. I only use the skills Mr. Karasuma taught me for killing Koro Sensei, not killing the mayor of the city! "Yup, and if you try to run away from us, the Red Devil here will kill you." John said. I looked at Karma, terrified. "But I'm sure you won't try that." Karma said. He began to pet me again. I looked down and didn't say anything. "Welp, starting tomorrow you'll be living here with us." Karma said. He told everyone that he would be right back and we left. But, of course, he put that stupid leash on me. "Come on now boy." He said. He started to pull on it, and it chocked me a little bit. To avoid that, I just walked at Karma's speed. When we exited the warehouse, it was already night, and I was feeling a bit sleepy. I let out a small yawn. Karma petting me again. "Is someone tired?" He asked. "We can just turn back and you can start living there today." "N-no master, I'm n-not tired." I said, frightened. "Okay then." He said. We continued to walk me to my house, then about 5 minutes later, we arrived. He took me inside and took off my leash. "Good night pet." Karma said before leaving. I locked the door and went straight to my room. I didn't feel like eating or doing anything. I just wanted to cry. I didn't even turn on the lights. I went to my room and began to cry heavily. After a few minutes of crying I fell asleep. At this point, I had 2 options. Tell Sonic or Koro Sensei and have a great chance of being killed, or obey what Karma and those other people tell me to do.


	11. The voices in my head

I woke up to a wet pillow. At first, I thought my tears hadn't tried up yet, until I realized I was drooling. I threw the pillow on the floor, got up and started debating whether or not to go to school today. I came to the conclusion of not going to school, so I got on my phone to pass the time. I watched a few YouTube videos and snooped around on Twitter. When I checked the time, it was already 11 AM. I wasn't feeling well, so I just texted Sonic. I didn't expect him to answer, since he was at school. He did though, and said he would be over right away. 3 seconds pass and I heard a knock on the door. This time, since I have an apartment, I checked through the peephole and saw Sonic standing there and opened the door to let him in. "Hey Nagisa." He said. "Hey." I replied weakly. He walked inside and hugged me. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "I feel a little sick, that's all." I replied. Sonic took off his glove and put his hand on my head. "You have a small fever." He said. "You should rest." Sonic carried me into my room and set me down on the bed. He got 3 blankets and a couple of pillows. He got on the bed and gave me a pillow. I put my head down and he covered me with a blanket. He put some pillows next to me and laid down on them. He got my blanket and covered us with it. He hugged me and I began to blush. He pecked me on the cheek. "It's okay." He said calmly. It took a very short amount of time for the 2 of us to fall asleep. When I woke up, it was around 6 PM. Sonic was still asleep, so I just laid back down. I fell back asleep and when I woke up again, it was around 7 PM. Sonic was still hugging me. I put my hand on my forehead to check my tempature. I felt normal. I was feeling better also. I got up and tried to wake up Sonic. But Unfortunately, he didn't want to wake up. I got out of bed and went to the living room to watch T.V. I changed the channel to the news since there was nothing else to watch. Something familiar popped up. The reporter said "Police are still searching for the 2 people behind the shooting of 5 police officers right outside of Aquarium Park. Those 2 people have to be monsters to do that." It felt like I just slammed into a brick wall. _I was the cause of that_. _This is all your fault_. _Why didn't you try to escape_? _Why is Karma doing this to me_? _You killed 5 police officers with families_. _I am a terrible monster_. _Sonic will never forgive you._ _You are worthless_. _You are a cold blooded killer_. _You deserve to die_. _No one loves you_. All these voices swarmed in my head. I got a terrible headache and I stood up. "Leave me alone!" I yelled furiously. "It wasn't my fault!" The voices became louder and louder and the room became darker and darker. I felt like I was becoming weaker by the second. It came to the point where I hit my head on something and fell on the floor. I couldn't get up. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't speak. Then, everything became silent. "Nagisa!" I heard a familiar voice cry. It felt like whoever said that... really cared about me. Who was it though?


	12. Who am I?

I woke up in a hospital bed. I didn't know where or who I was. No one was here, exept for me. Then, a blue person with spikes behind him entered. I felt scared. "Nagisa, are you okay?" He asked. I got off the bed and jumped back to the edge of the wall. "Who are you?" I asked, frightened. The person looked confused. "What do you mean?" The person asked. "It's me, Sonic. You know, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic the hedgehog. I've heard that name before. It's important to me somehow. Then, a yellow octopus looking creature entered the room. "W-what are you?" I asked even more frightened then before. The yellow octopus walked closer to me. "Koro Sensei, stay back." The blue hedgehog said. Koro Sensei... I've also heard that name before. But where? So the blue person is Sonic the Hedgehog. I felt like I could trust Sonic, so I let him get closer to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed. He put me on the bed softly. "Who am I?" I asked. Sonic looked at the yellow octopus, who I was guessing was named Koro Sensei. "He has amnesia." I heard him say. "Your name is Nagisa Shiota." "I'm Nagisa?" I asked. "Yes, you are." Koro Sensei replied. Nagisa... Something is familiar about that name... Who is that? Then, A girl with green hair entered the room. "Is Nagisa alright?" She asked. "Yes Kayano, he just has amnesia." Sonic replied. "What happened anyways?" Koro Sensei asked. "I don't know. I just heard Nagisa screaming "Leave me alone!" And "It wasn't my fault!" Then when I entered the room, Nagisa was on the floor, unconscious." So my name was Nagisa. Koro Sensei and Kayano talked for a bit, then she and Koro Sensei left. "It's okay, I'm not here to harm you." Sonic said calmy. I felt more at ease at this point. Then, a man in a white suit entered the room. "Nagisa, right?" He asked while looking at his clipboard. "Yes." Sonic replied. "Well, as you probably found out already, Nagisa has pretty bad amnesia. The way he hit that table caused a very bad loss of memory, so It's best that you try to have him rest and try to make him regain his memory. Also, It's best if he doesn't go to school for a while." The man explained. "Alright. I'll look after him." Sonic said. The man in white exited the room and only me and Sonic remained. "Nagisa, you should rest." Sonic walked to the light switch and turned off the lights. I heard him sit down in the chair next to me. I then fell asleep. I thought I was going to have a peaceful sleep, but it turns out I was wrong. I woke up to a humongous white space. There was nothing for as far as the eye could see. I blinked and the white space disappeared. I was in someone's house. I saw a woman and a teen looking at each other. The woman had a slightly darker blue hair then mine. The teen looked just like me. I could tell that they were talking, then the woman punched the teen. I stared in awe as the teen fell on the floor. I was scared. The woman looked at the teen. "Worthless peice of trash." She laughed. She then turned her head and looked at me. "Hello daughter." She said. I slowly began to walk backwards as she walked towards me. I turned around to run but I ran into a red haired teen. "Come on now, be a good boy and listen to the old hag." He said. I turned around and saw the woman standing right in front of me. They both grabbed me and shoved me in a garbage bag. I began to squirm around in attempt to get out of the bag. "Stop squirming you little fucker! They both yelled. Someone stabbed my lower leg and I let out a cry of pain. I fell on the floor and felt someone tie the bag. "Someone, please help me!" I yelled. The woman stabbed me. "Shut the hell up." She said. Then, I felt knives stabbing me in all directions. I began to cry not water, but my own blood. "P-ple-ase s-st-op." I cried weakly, the life draining from my voice. Finally, I stopped moving. I couldn't talk, move, or do anything. "Inefficient waste of a human." They both said. Did I actually die? Or was it a dream?


	13. These people seem to care about me

I woke up, frightened. I checked my body for any bruises or fresh stab wounds. I was perfectly fine and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was at the crack of dawn, and a little ray of sunlight came into the room. I then remembered what Karma and his little friends said. _But if you try to escape us, the Red Devil here will kill you_. I remembered the red haired teen's name. It was Karma. I couldn't remember anything else but that, though. I heard Sonic make a couple of groans while he struggled to get up. He noticed I was awake already. "Good morning." He told me. I remained silent as he looked at me. "You alright?" He asked. I jumped out of bed, ran to him and hugged him tightly. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sonic for helping me get through whatever is hapening." I said. Sonic hugged me back. "It's no problem." Just then, the man in the white suit from yesterday entered the room. "Ah, you 2 are up early." He said. "Yup." Me and Sonic said simultaneously. "I'm going to have to do a short test on Nagisa to see how he's doing. I'm going to need you to wait in the lobby." The man said. "Oh, okay sure." Sonic said. Sonic then left the room. "You know I'm not a doctor, right?" The man asked. "What?" I asked in confusion. I saw the red haired kid, Karma, quickly getting out of the costume and pulling out a garbage bag. He tripped me and stuffed me inside. He tied the bag and left the hospital through the back entrance. Since I didn't want to intimidate Karma, I didn't struggle or resist. "Smart boy." Karma said. He ran for about three minutes, then stopped. He threw the bag on the floor with me inside. I hit the ground hard. "Oww..." I cried. Someone untied the bag and let me out. I was in a warehouse, a very familiar one too. I immediately recognized some of the people there. There was a guy with sunglasses and about 3 teenage kids. This entire warehouse seemed familiar. But, one person in the building stood out more then the others. It was someone from my dream. The woman, the one who killed me. "Hello daughter. Welcome home." She said. I think she was my mom. I just had the feeling. "Who are you people?" I asked, trembling. "We're your best friends and we want you to play with us." Karma replied. "My best friends?" I asked. "Yes Nagisa, we're your best friends." The kid with dark green hair said. The man with sunglasses walked up to me. "Welcome home Nagisa." He said. "Come here, I want to teach you how to play with these toys." The man walked me to a room with a sign that read "armory" above it. We walked inside and handed me a small gun and a large gun. "Alright Nagisa, I'm going to teach you how to shoot and aim a gun properly." He said. "These are fun toys that you can use to get rid of your problems." "A gun?" I asked. "That's right." He said. I've also heard the word gun before. It's related to something about a classroom... and an octopus. The man took me outside to 2 targets. He told me how to use the small one and how to use the big one. "These 2 guns are also your friends. They have names." The man said. "They're my friends?" I asked. "Yes. The small one is named DesertEagle and the big one is named Rifle." Those were pretty interesting names. He continued to teach me how to shoot the 2 guns until I mastered it. It took all day. "Alright, you're ready." He said. He nudged me back into the warehouse. "The boy's a natural." The man said. "Good, good." The woman said. My 2 friends, DesertEagle and Rifle. He then handed me a knife. He whispered into my ear, "This is the most important friend I have. His name is Slash." He handed it to me. I grabbed it and stared hard at it. "Hello Slash." I said. "Follow me. You're going to need some wheels to get around." The man with sunglasses said. He pushed me towards a door and opened it. Inside were a huge selection of nice cars. "Choose whichever one you want." He said. I ran around like a teen girl getting her first car on her birthday. They had many cars. Some that I remember were a Hirochi SBR4, Nissan GTR, Bently Continental GT Speed, and a Chevy Camaro. There was so many cars, so I couldn't remember them all. The car I chose was the Bently Continental GT Speed. "Got a taste for luxury and speed, eh?" The man laughed. "Alright, that's the car you will be driving. But first, you need your mission." The man handed me a piece of paper. "Use yout 3 friends to get rid of the mayor of Kunugigaoka." I looked at it and nooded. Why was I even going with this? Why didn't I just say no and escape? The questions still are in my mind to this day...


	14. Killing the mayor

The man went to a cabnit and handed me the keys. "Alrighty, you're all set." I opened the car door, opened the trunk, put my weapons in there, and then sat down in the driver's seat. The interior was so nice. Even the dashboard looked nice. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started up with a nice hum. "Ah, before you go, I forgot to give you something." The man handed me a few sheets of paper giving details of my victim. "You have until tomorrow morning to kill him." I heard the man call. I nooded and shifted the car into reverse. How did I even know how to do that? Once I backed out, I turned on the headlights and steered. I shifted the car into drive and drove off. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it was already nighttime when I left. Since I had all night, I decided to get a quick bite at the nearby McDonald's. I parked quite a bit aways from the restaurant, just to be safe. I turned off the car and got out. I took in the fresh breeze that swirled around me. I still don't even know how I was able to remember where the McDonald's was, but I guess that's the way it goes. I went into my pocket and found about $6, so I just decided to pick something off the dollar menu. I walked into the resteraunt and picked a small burger with a small drink. The only thing wrong with this is that I'm a vegetarian. I paid for it and walked back to my car. I put my food on the passanger seat and grabbed Slash and DesertEagle from the back. I put them in the the glove compartment and started the car. I then drove off to a relatively close location to the mayor's house. I parked the car a couple of kilometers away from the mayor's house and made sure to hide in a relatively hidden location. I turned off the car and headlights and began to eat my burger. It felt nice to actually eat human food instead of a glob of mud I guess. I finished the burger pretty quickly and finished the last of my soda. Once I finished it, I placed it in the McDonald's bag. I heard the U.S Invincibility theme from Sonic CD going off in my pocket, until I realized it was my phone going off. It was Karma. I decided not to answer it, so I just let in go off. Once the call stopped, I silenced my phone so it wouldn't vibrate or make any type of sound. I grabbed Slash and DesertEagle and got out of the car. I closed the door and snuck up to the back entrance of the house. All of the lights were out, so I figured that his family was already sleeping. I felt my phone vibrate once again, so I put my weapons down and answered it. "Hello?" I asked quietly. "Hey Nagisa, instead of just killing the mayor, kill the entire family." Karma said. "Sure thing." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I grabbed my weapons and attempted to open the door. Figures, it was locked. I walked around the house looking for any type of way I could sneak into. Now that I think about it, killing the family sounded very, very harsh. But, there was nothing I could do about it. I just decided to break in through a window. I already knew that it was going to be loud, but I wanted to try and make it as quiet as possible. I went up to the back window and smashed my elbow into it. The glass did shatter, but it barely made a sound surprisingly. I climbed in quietly and looked around. It was a pretty big house, so it would be a bit of a search until I actually found where the mayor was. I turned on the flashlight on DesertEagle and looked around. He had many family portraits on the walls. Inside, I kinda felt bad for that I had to kill him and his family. I remembered basically only 5% of my past due to that fall. I didn't know that I was actually in a assassination group. A found a room with a door slightly opened. I crept inside and found something unexpected. Gold! And, even better, Diamonds! My inner evil unleashed as I began to take all of this dude's stuff. I left a few gold bars behind, but I got every single diamond left in there. I went back outside and put all the gold and diamond in the trunk. I went back inside and looked around some more. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found the mayor's room. I opened it slightly and found him on his bed, sleeping peacefully. I slowly walked up to him. I felt a rush of bloodlust flow through my body. Now, I'm usually used to this kind of thing, but this felt different. It felt much more, intense, if you want to call it that. I raised up my knife and turned off the flashlight on my gun. I made a small cut in his forehead and watched as blood dripped down his face. "Who are you!? And what the hell are you doing in my house!?" He asked frantically. I put my finger on his lips. "Shhhh..." I then licked the blood off his face. He looked at me, surprised. I stabbed him hard in the chest with Slash, and he let out a cry of pain. I raised my gun to his head. "Good night. Sweet dreams~" I cooed. I shot him 3 times in the head, and blood splattered everywhere. Some even got on my arm and I licked it off of me. "Yummy~" I cooed. I left the other blood stains on my body and got back in my car. I started it and drove off. You know, killing people is actually kinda fun.


	15. Am I a good boy?

I entered the warehouse garage and put the car in park. I then turned it off. I pulled out the keys from the ignition and began to walk toward the entrance, hoping that my best friends would be proud of me. I even brought Slash to show them what I did. "Hey friends, I'm back." I said, walking into the main room. "Welcome back, pet." Karma said. "Show us one of your toys." The man with sunglasses said. I held my knife in front of them to show them how drenched in blood it was. "Good girl." The woman said while petting me. In the far distance, I could hear the sounds of police sirens. "Since you were a good boy today, you get to go home tonight." Karma said. "Girl." The woman corrected. "Nagisa is a good girl." "Right." Karma put the collar and leash on me and pulled on it, so I followed him. We walked about halfway to my house before Karma actually said something. "You're a really good boy." He said. He began to pet me very gently, and I blushed. "Thank you." I said. At that point, I remembered something else. I had to call him master, or bad things would happen. I looked at him, but he didn't seem to notice. When we got to my house, Karma opened the door and let me in. "Good night pet." He said before closing the door. I felt exhausted, so I just collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep after a few minutes, which means I had to be very, very tired. I woke up the next day and looked outside. It was about noon, and I heard a knock at the door. I felt very dizzy, and once I got up to answer the door, I realized I was still wearing the blood covered shirt. I took it off and decided to answer it without my shirt. I opened it, and saw Koro Sensei there. "Hey Nagisa, how are you feeling?" He asked. "You... You're um... Koro Sensei... Right?" I asked. "Very good, that's my name." He said. Just then, Sonic ran up next to Koro Sensei. "Koro Sensei, we've got an emergency. A very bad one." "Is it one of my students?" "No, It's even worst. Follow me." Sonic and Koro Sensei then dashed away. I closed the door and sat down to watch some T.V. I turned it on, and the news instantly popped up. The reporter said, "The mayor of Kunugigaoka was assassinated yesterday during his sleep. Citizens reported hearing a scream and 3 gunshots. When police took a closer look, they saw that he had a deep stab wound in his chest, and 3 gunshots to his head. Police think that one of the suspects at the Aquarium Park shooting had something to do with this." I got up, leaned over and began to puke. I fell to the floor and continued to puke. The worst part is, is that while I was puking, I could see a little bit of the mayor's blood in there, causing me to puke even harder. Why was this happening to me? Is there any way to stop it?


	16. Slowly regaining memories

I went to my room and locked the door. _What am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. I looked at the wall and checked the calendar. I checked the day. It was Saturday, which meant I didn't have school tomorrow. During all this commotion, I actually forgot about the stab wounds Karma gave me. I looked at my body, but I didn't have a scratch on me. _My body heals fast._ I thought. I got on my bed and tried to fall asleep. I knew at the moment, I looked like a huge mess. But, I didn't care. I fell asleep and dreamed again. Only this time, it was a happy dream. I was in a familiar place. It looked like, the Mushroom Kingdom. I looked around but saw no one. I looked forward and saw Mario, Luigi, X, and Sonic. "Hey Nagisa, how have you been?" Mario asked me. "Fine I guess." I replied. The 4 walked behind me and patted me on the back. I felt calm and relieved. I then remembered something else. These 4, I've met them before. A long time ago, but I remember them. I woke up from my dream and stared at my clock. It was already 6:30 PM. I got out of bed and began to walk around my room. I was trying to remember something, anything. I wanted to have my good memories back. At least, in the current state I was in, I thought they were good memories. I look around and realized something. I remembered something else earlier. When I looked at the calendar, I remembered on Monday I had school. Now, all I had to do was remember where the school was. I walked around looking for any sort of clues I could use to help me find the school. Since yesterday, I've been curious to see what was on top of that mountain near the edge of town. I figured that the school may be up there. I looked around to try and find some clothes I could wear to go out. I found some random clothes in my closet. I think it was a race car shirt or something and some basic blue jeans. I walked outside and looked around. What was the fastest way to get there? I looked around and saw a bike on someone's yard. At that moment, I felt the same feeling I had yesterday. My happiness disappeared and felt a wave of evil wash over me. I smiled and began to walk towards that. Oh yeah, you're probably asking, "why not just stop doing what you were doing?" Well, my answer is that I couldn't control myself. I couldn't control anything. As I was walking, I felt something in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed it. It was a gun. When did I put a gun in my pocket? I felt a huge grin fo across my face as I stared at the gun. I put the gun back in my pocket and began to climb on the bike. "Hey you! What the fuck are you doing with my son's bike?" I heard a woman ask from behind me. I pulled out my gun and shot her twice. "Bitch." I muttered. This surprised me, as I never usually never cuss like this. The woman fell to the floor, dead. I laughed and began to pedal away. It was a medium sized bike, so it was the perfect size for me and based on the color, I would have to assume that the bike belongs to a teen boy, around my age. I pedaled away and went farther and farther into town. During the entire trip, my other happiness returned as I laughed that I had just murdered someone again. You know, murdering people is kinda fun. Just seeing them suffer as the life drains from them is so relaxing. Hehe, maybe I should keep doing it~ What? No, I'm an innocent junior high student. I was forced into doing this. I have no interest in killing anyone besides Koro Sensei. I continued to pedal into town, not being able to control any part of my body. After a few minutes, my normal happiness returned. I tried to hold back my tears as I got off of the bike and threw it on the floor. I ran the rest of the way to the mountain, not stopping once. I just wanted to hide behind the school. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I remembered something else. Koro Sensei, the yellow octopus. He's the teacher of class 3-E on the mountain. I ran up the trail to the mointain and eventually saw an old, small run down building awaiting me. I slowed down and looked at it. _This place is familiar..._ I thought. It then hit me. Class 3-E is the Assassination Classroom. I'm in this class. I opened the main doors and walked inside. It was very hot in there, so I decided to look around quickly. I heard the sounds of a T.V playing in one of the rooms. It sounded like the news. I opened the door and quietly looked inside. It was Koro Sensei, and he was watching the news on some type of new machine in the back. I then realized something else. I remembered that machine wasn't there when I was last here. "Koro Sensei?" I asked. Koro Sensei turned around and looked at me. "Nagisa! How did you find your way here?" "I..." I was going to say that I remembered where the building was. Suddenly, Sonic entered the classroom. "Nagisa! How are you feeling?" He asked. I didn't hold back any longer. I ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly. I began to sob heavily. "What happened?" I could hear Koro Sensei whisper. Sonic didn't reply and put his hand on my back. He pulled me to the floor where I was putting my head on his chest while he sat down. I continued to sob heavily. "It's okay, just let it out." Sonic said calmly while patting my back. After a few minutes of crying, I finally stopped. "I love you Sonic." I managed to choke out. "I love you too." He said to me. I smiled and hugged him tightly. Sonic was a very nice person. I was glad to have someone like him.


	17. Escape From The City for City Escape

"Koro Sensei, I think we should stay here with Nagisa so nothing bad happens to him." Sonic said worryingly to Koro Sensei. "Good plan. Can you guard the door in case someone unexpected comes in?" "Sure." Sonic walked to the classroom door and stood by it. A girl's face then came across the machine screen. "Ooh, Koro Sensei, who's this?" She asked. "Well Ristu, this is Nagisa. He's a student in the class." "How come I've never seen him before?" "It's a long story." I looked at Sonic and he motioned me to go over there. I walked up to him and sat me down next him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He smiled at me so I smiled back. Koro Sensei and the machine, or Ritsu as Koro Sensei called her, continued to talk for a while longer. I got sleepy and leaned against Sonic's leg. I could feel him patting me on the head, which made me remember something else. It was something about a tech store, and Karma was petting me most of the time. I also remembered something dark. At the abandoned library, when Karma almost killed me. I felt a tear a or 2 drip down from my eyes. Sonic just wiped them off though. I fell asleep shortly after and woke up to a loud banging on the door. "The Guardian Units of Nations, open up!" A man yelled. Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a window. Sonic then opened the door. "Sonic, that kid sitting next to you is a murderer, hand him over." "Wait, what did he do?" "He helped kill the 5 officers at Aquarium Park, killed the mayor, and killed a woman at her house." Sonic stared hard at me. "Did... did you do that?" His voice sounded devestated and I looked at him. "Sonic, please... it wasn't my fault." I muttered. Sonic grabbed me and grabbed one of the G.U.N's officer's shields. He pulled me outside. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Our government is a weird program called the Guardian Units of Nations. The government makes sure nothing goes wrong in the world, and they don't take murderers lightly. Sonic threw the sheild on the ground, kinda like a skateboard and got on it. He also pulled me on and pushed forward skateboard style. "Hold on!" He yelled. The shield slowly gained speed as we slid down the dirt trail. "Get them!" I heard one of the officers yell. Sonic grabbed held on to me. He held on to me tighty and boosted down the mountain. I heard the sounds of faint sirens behind me. "Sonic, I swear, it wasn't my fault!" I yelled. "You can explain everything when we get out of here." We continued to boost down the mountain until we got onto the main city streets. I began to loose my balance so Sonic held on to me even tighter. As we got on the city streets, I saw heavy traffic on the road ahead of us. "S-Sonic?" I asked worryingly. He looked at me. "What is it?" I pointed at the traffic ahead of us. "Sonic smiled at me and began to move even faster. He held onto me very tightly. I shut my eyes as we rapidly approached the heavy traffic. I felt the shield lift up in the air and I clenched onto Sonic. After a few seconds, the board landed back on the ground and I opened my eyes again. We were farther down the road and I could hear the sounds of police sirens followed by a sonic boom. I actually forgot that Koro Sensei was in the classroom with us. But now that I think about it, Koro Sensei didn't know that I was forced to do those things. I sighed and stayed close to Sonic. A sharp turn was comig up. Sonic held one hand around me and leaned his other hand out. "He tilted the shield slightly. We were drifting, with a shield. Yeah, not even with a car. Just with a shield. Anyway, we turned tight through the corner and continue to move to the downtown area. As we moved, I heard the sound of a semi truck horn. Sure enough, as we turned the next corner, there was a **huge** black truck in front of us. It was the G.U.N truck. People say the only time the government uses this is when there is a huge chase through, basically anywhere. I looked behind me and saw many G.U.N. police cars, along with city police cars. Sonic stopped the shield and tried to turn around. We were blocked. He had nowhere to go. Many G.U.N officers jumped out of their cars and pulled out their guns. "Raise your hands up now!" Sonic leaned close to my ear. "When I tell you run, run off to the left. I'll try to catch up to you later." I nodded and raised up my hands. Sonic did the same. "Good, now get over here." We slowly walked towards the cars until Sonic finally yelled, "Run!" I bolted off to the left and Sonic went to the right. "Get them!" I heard one of the officers yell. I turned a corner into an alley. I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me and the sound of the G.U.N truck's engine turning over. I continued to run until I saw 5 G.U.N officers running at me from the front. I looked behind me and 5 G.U.N officers were approaching fast from behind. Finally, all 10 officers cornered me and pulled out their guns. I walked backwards slowly until I bumped into a wall. I began to shake in fear. "If you cooperate with us, we'll just arrest you and that'll be the end of it. No harm done." One officer said. I felt something in my pocket. I was thinking of what it was until I realized, that it was my gun. With a burst of energy, I slid between one of the officer's legs and continued to run. I pulled out my gun as well. Only this time, it felt different since I was actually the one in control. I reloaded it and aimed at the officers. I shot one, two, then three, then all 10 of them. I laughed evilly as I lost control of my body. "You guys are so stupid." I laughed. I continued to run off. The main thing I wanted to know was, who was controlling my body? I ran off far away from all the action and all the cops lost me. As I continued to walk down the alley, I saw a black Hirochi SBR4 with dark tinted windows, the one I recognized at the warehouse pull up in front of me. I looked at the driver. It was Karma! Karma got out of the car and walked toward me. As I proceeded to run, Johnathen grabbed me and shoved me towards Karma. Karma grabbed me and threw me in the backseat since the Hirochi SBR4 is rear engined, then began to tie my hands and legs. He slapped me 6 times, muffled my mouth with duck tape, then closed the door. All I could do at this point was cry. I checked to see if I still had my gun at least, but then I remembered Johnathen took my gun when he grabbed me. We continued to drive until I felt the car shut off. I heard the car door open as Karma got out of the car. The backdoor opened, then Karma and Johnathen pulled me out. I tried to scream, but Karma punched me hard in the stomach to shut me up. I couldn't do anything about the pain, so I just delt with it. Once we entered the warehouse, Karma and Johnathen threw me on the floor. "What do we do with him Mrs. Shiota?" They asked. My mom's name was Hiromi Shiota. Karma called her Mrs. Shiota when he came over. I remembered her in my dream. She and Karma both killed me. She looked at me in disgust. "Lock her in the cell. Keep her hands and legs tied, and make sure she doesn't eat. Only good girls can be awarded with freedom." I stared at Karma and began to cry. He slapped me hard 4 times. "Don't cry you little bitch. You brought this upon yourself." Karma grabbed me and pulled me towards an area of the warehouse I've never seen before. It was a cell, a very uncomfortable one too. "You're going to be sleeping here until Hiromi decides what we do with you." Michelle walked into the hallway and laughed at me. "Someone's been a naughty boy~" She teased. She punched me hard in my stomach, just like Karma, and I fell on the floor, coughing. She laughed again. "I'm going to enjoy abusing him." Karma pulled out a knife and stabbed my leg, hard. I let out a cry of pain, but it didn't matter since my mouth was still covered. Karma laughed. "Me too." He ripped off my duck tape and threw me in the cell. He locked it and swallowed the key. He laughed at me. "Be a good boy for me." He said before walking off. The room was silent. No other souls to accompany me. My mom said that no one was going to feed me, which means I was probably going to starve to death. I laughed insanely. "Who needs food anyways?" I laughed. I lost more control over my body and felt more and more insane. I laughed insanely once again. "Karma-kun! I wanna play with you!" I yelled insanely. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I saw Karma in front of the cell, pointing a gun at me. He shot me in the leg, and my insanity disappeared. I laid on the cold, hard floor, trying to calm down. Karma walked off again and I was once again the only living soul around. No sounds to accompany me. No birds chirping, no cars driving by, no wind blowing, no nothing. Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days. 3 days pass and I still haven't eaten anything. My stomach was growling very loudly, and there was a sharp pain coming from it too. I didn't care anymore. I needed to eat something. I looked at my leg and licked my lips. Who cares if I was missing a leg? I never needed it anyway. I'm sure my blood tastes good as well~ I moved my leg close to my mouth and bit into it. I yanked off a small peice and began to eat it. Blood dripped down my chin as I chewed. "Yummy for my tummy~" I cooed. I didn't feel any pain and watched as blood dripped down my leg and onto the floor. I licked my lips to get any remaining blood on my mouth and laughed insanely. I didn't care if I had to eat myself to live a little longer. I bit off another peice and laughed more. Blood was all over me at this point, and there was a deep gash in my leg where I bit off 3 peices. I laughed even louder. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TASTE GOOD!" I took a few more bites into my leg until I didn't feel anymore hunger. There were gashes all over my leg. Blood dripped out of each cut and dripped down my chin. I laughed insanely again. "Hehehehe, Karma-kun, come here. I wanna play~" I laughed. There was one mirror next to me, so I looked at it. I looked completely insane. My hair was messed up, my shirt was wrinkled and torn, and my eyes looked a little bit different. Instead of being a cyan color, they were a dark dark blue. I laughed again and looked ahead of me. I saw Karma, staring at me in shock. I bit off another small peice of my leg since I felt a little bit of hunger. He watched as blood dripped down from my mouth and from my leg. His eyes widened but he didn't look scared. He walked off again. "Hahahahaha..." I laughed quietly. I started talking to myself very quickly. I don't exactly remember what I said, but I said a few things like, "My blood tastes good," and "I enjoy it when people scream before they die." My insane laugh came back. I saw my mom and Karma standing at the door to the cell, watching me talk to myself in a pool of blood. I started to foam in the mouth as my insanity took over. I bit into my leg even more before Karma and my mom left. I guess the choice they made was to leave me here to die. Who cares if I die? It's not like anyone loves me anyways. I took a few more bites out of my leg before I stopped for a while. My hunger disappeared, so I didn't need to eat anymore. I continued to foam in the mouth and the foam turned a dark red, from my blood. I laughed insanely again. I started making low, deep growls and started twitching. And before anybody asks, no I did not have rabies. I felt drool dripping from my mouth. I began to shake and make random noises. Finally, the last but worst part happened before my insanity stopped. I took the biggest bite of my leg yet, so you could actually see parts of my internal skin. I laughed very loudly, and my drool mixed with the foam and blood. I then fainted on the floor. I was hoping that I had died so I wouldn't have to go through anymore pain or abuse. But unfortunately, I was wrong.


	18. Getting rid of my problem

I woke up still in the cell. It was completely dark outside and there was no visibility in the room. My stomach rumbled, but I resisted the urge to eat my leg. There were blood stains all over the floor and my face felt weird. I shook my head to clear my dizziness. I heard footsteps coming into the hallway and looked torwards the cell door. The lights turned on and the person revealed himself. It was Karma. He started coughing and a key came out of his mouth. He opened the cell door and walked inside. He closed the cell door behind him. I started trembling and crawled backwards, bumping into the wall. He slowly walked up to me, and I could see a knife in his left pocket. I trembled even more and felt my eyes begin to water. I thought Karma was going to stab me. He started rubbing my head. I looked at him, confused. He smiled at me. He then sat down next to me. "Hiya Nagisa-kun~" He cooed. I debated whether to say hi back or not. "H-hello." I muttered back. He patted me on the back. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" I felt joy flow through me as he said that. "Y-yes master. I have learned my lesson." He smiled at me. "Good boy." He lowered his head torwards mine. I was confused of what he was doing. He cupped his lips around mine and started kissing me. I couldn't really do anything about this, so I just let it happen. I didn't even struggle, and hell I actually started kissing him back in order to raise the chances of me actually getting out of this damn cell. I felt his tongue against my teeth, so I just granted his permission. Like I said, I was only allowing him to do this so I wouldn't have to be in the stupid cell anymore. He pinned me against the floor and continued to kiss me. He then started to take off my shirt. He threw it across the cell and continued to kiss me. I didn't know what he was up to. He stopped kissing me and smirked. He slowly went up to my body and started licking it. Weirdo. I didn't say or do anything as Karma licked me. Finally, he started to take off my pants. I felt a tear drip from my eye as I slowly realized what Karma was doing here. I think he was going to rape me. He took off his shirt and his pants also. I tried not to scream or cry. He took off my pants, and we were only left in our undergarments. Karma started kissing me again and immediately stuck his tounge in my mouth. He moved his hand slightly torwards my "private part." I blushed a light red, and he started to kiss me deeper. Finally, he moved his hand into my undergarments. This part gets intense, so just be warned. He started rubbing my member, then after that played with it, causing me to moan. Yep. I'm sure if you do that to someone, that counts as rape. He continued to do this for a while until he finally stopped and got off of me. I started panting really loudly as Karma started to untie me. "How did you like it?" I didn't want to risk staying there any longer, so I replied, "It was good." I put my clothes back on and I walked out of the cell with Karma. He took me outside and walked me home, even though I could barely walk due to my half eaten leg. I opened my apartment door and laid down on my bed. I heard Karma open and close the apartment door as he left. At least I didn't have to stay at the warehouse everyday like they said. I guess it really does just depend. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. The thing that really surprised me though is that when I bit into my leg, I didn't feel any pain. I feel like naturally, that would hurt like hell. I guess not for me though. I glanced at the clock. 8AM. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _Damn, was I really that tired?_ I thought to myself. I got up and a sharp pain rolled through my leg. I cried in pain and fell back onto my bed. I guess the bite marks in my leg finally caught up with me. I didn't know what to do next. Maybe I should call Sonic?

*Sonic Forces me to put a time skip here*

I woke up and glanced at the clock. Only 1PM. I tried getting out of bed, and surprisingly, I was able to without any pain. I checked on my leg. Completely fine. No bite marks or anything. I rubbed my head in confusion. "Strange..." I muttered to myself. I got up and changed into a different set of clothes. My school uniform actually. It was Sunday, but don't ask me why I chose my school uniform. I ran out of the door and just ran. I didn't think about anything, so I just kept moving until I escaped from the city. (pun intensifies) I ran onto a busy street but I didn't care. Hell, I even jumped over a few cars that were in my way. I reached the edge of the town, and I sign awaited me there. It read, "Now entering Kunugigaoka. Population: 100,000,000." I got a stick from the ground and corrected the 100,000,000 to a 99,999,999. I continued to run in a random direction. I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to get out of here.

*Sonic Forces me to put another time skip here*

I ended up in another town. I did remember it somehow. It was Kyoto. I didn't know how I ended up here, until I remembered class E took a trip here once. I looked around for any motel to stay at for a while. While I was walking, a older man walked up to me. "Hello. Are you lost?" He asked. I thought of a random lie. "Um, yeah. My mom left me here, so I'm just looking for a place to stay." The man stared at me wide eyed. "That's terrible! Why would she do that!?" I looked into the man's eyes with an innocent face. "I don't know." The man thought for a second. "Well, you can stay with me for a while." He said. That was a great idea. Karma or G.U.N wouldn't even think to check for me in an old man's house in another city. "Thank you sir." I replied thankfully. "Here, follow me." I followed the man to a pretty small house near the outskirts of the city. He opened the door and allowed me inside. "Let me show you to your room." He led me toward a small, well closet, but hey It's better than nothing. He opened the door and turned on the light. The closet was big enough I guess, and there was a small blanket on the floor. I went into the closet and looked around. Not very luxurious or anything, but like I said before, it was good enough. He threw me a pillow and I grabbed it, surprised. "You should sleep. I bet you're tired." He said. There was something strange about this man's voice. It sounded... familiar. It sounded upset and angry, but I didn't know why. I put the pillow on the floor and immediately fell asleep. Running all the way over here sure made me tired. Hours pass and I still never wake up. I woke up to darkness. I heard a few knocks on the closet door and figured it was the old man wanting to check on me. I opened the door. "Hello. How are you doing?" He asked. "Good." I replied. "So, I heard you escaped from somewhere." I felt an internal pain in my chest. "W-where d-id yo-ou hear t-that?" I asked nervously. "Because I saw you." The man took off his face. I was horrified by it, but I realized it was only a mask. Karma was disguised as the old man. He grabbed me and pulled me toward the door. I've had enough of this bitch, so I punched him in the back of the head. He let go of my arm and stumbled forward a bit since he was surprised by the punch.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Nagisa ran up to Karma and pushed him hard, slamming him into the wall. Nagisa took the knife from Karma's back pocket. As Karma turned around, he felt the presence of a snake circling around him while Nagisa gave him a smile of death. Nagisa grabbed Karma and pinned him to the floor. He struggled a bit, but Nagisa held him down with his weight. Karma felt the snake getting closer and closer to his neck as Nagisa smiled at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Karma asked. "You can't kill me, I'm your owner." "Who says I can't kill you right here right now?~" Nagisa giggled as he brushed the knife against Karma's neck. At the same time Karma felt snake skin brush against his neck as well. "You know how you put me through all that abuse and pain? Well, I'm going to return the favor~" Nagisa said playfully. He cut Karma's arms and legs as hard as he could while Karma released a cry of pain. Nagisa also stabbed Karma's stomach twice. Karma coughed blood as Nagisa stared at him. Nagisa laughed. "I've had enough of you. I'm tired of all of it. Is it that hard just leaving me alone?" Karma stared at Nagisa. "I swear to god, once I get out of here I'm going to torture you until you die." Nagisa laughed again. "Really? You really think so?" Nagisa stabbed Karma really hard in the chest. Karma felt as if he'd been bitten by a huge, venomous snake. Nagisa petted Karma like how Karma did to him. "Now please, die like a good boy~" Nagisa cooed as Karma's vision slowly began to blur. Nagisa kissed Karma's forehead. "Good night~" Karma heard him say after everything blacked out.

 **Nagisa's P.O.V**

Karma's limp body lied on the floor. I brushed my hand through his soft, red hair. I smiled. "Sleep tight~" I cooed. I opened the door to the house and left. It was a cool night and the wind swirled around me. I just murdered Karma, but I didn't care. That bastard put me through abuse and pain. He had it coming, and now, I don't have to deal with him anymore. My so called, "friend." I giggled. "No more of him." I said. I walked off in whichever direction I wanted. I took in the surrounding city noises and wind blowing against my face. As I left Kyoto, I heard a blast of wind blow passed me. I turned around to see Koro Sensei looking at me disappointingly. "Koro Sensei?" I asked. "Yes Nagisa, It's me, and I need to talk to you." Koro Sensei led me to a private area in the forest. Me and him both sat down on a fallen log. "Nagisa, I know you killed those 5 cops in Nagasaki with Karma, you killed the mayor, then finally you kill a mother at her house? Why would you do that?" I stayed silent and felt tears dripping from my eyes. "Koro Sensei I... I didn't do those things by choice." Koro Sensei looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" More tears dripped from my eyes. "Koro Sensei, Karma forced me to do those things. It wasn't my choice. I wouldn't do that to innocent bystanders." "Are you lying?" I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I hugged Koro Sensei and began to sob loudly. He rubbed his tentacle over my head. I finished crying and looked at Koro Sensei. "Koro Sensei, I also have something important to tell you..." I said sadly. "What?" "I know you'll hate me for this and probably send me to jail, but I..." I trailed off. "Take your time." He said. "I... I murdered Karma. Let me explain." I told Koro Sensei of everything Karma has done to me, including what my mom did as well. I felt another wave of sadness wash over me as I cried into my hands. Koro Sensei rubbed my back. "It's okay, you did what you had to do." I continued to cry when I heard another blast of wind blew past me. I turned around Sonic. "I heard everything." He said. I hugged him and cried loudly into his chest. He patted my back. After I finished crying, he pulled me next to him. "Koro Sensei, doesn't that mean that John, Segiyo, Nagiski, and Michelle still out there?" Sonic asked. "Yes, Nagisa didn't kill them." Sonic looked at me and sighed. "Guys, I have a plan, but it might be a little scary." "What is it?" I asked. "Follow me." Koro Sensei put me in the little pouch in his shirt and blasted off with Sonic. I watched as we blasted past all of the buildings and back into Kunugigaoka. We headed to the warehouse, where John, Segiyo, Nagiski, and Michelle lived. They put me through all of this hell, so now I'm going to the favor.


	19. A hidden secret

Me, Sonic, and Koro Sensei walked into the warehouse together. "Alright, everyone try to be quiet." Sonic whispered. The lights were off and I couldn't see or hear a thing. We slowly walked forwards to hopefully find something. I took out my phone and turned on the built in flashlight. There was nothing. Actually, there was something, but they weren't objects. They were stains, bloodstains. Fresh ones to. I felt sick and shoved my head into's Sonic's chest. "What the hell happened here?" Sonic asked. "Beats me." Koro Sensei responded. I heard the laugh of 3 teen kids near the back of the warehouse. I turned around and pointed my phone in that direction and saw my mom, Segiyo, Nagiski, Michelle, John, and Karma... "Hello Nagisa-kun~" Karma cooed. It felt like a hit a castle wall at mach 20. "Welcome home Nagisa." John added along with Segiyo, Nagiski, Michelle, and my mom. "We missed you." I stared at Karma in horror. "But I... k-killed you." I said in fear. "I know.~" Karma cooed. He took off his shirt to show me his stab wound. It went right through his heart. "I've been dead for years already, even before you killed me." I stood in horror as I slowly pieced together what was happening. Does this mean that... everyone else is dead too? "You see Nagisa, we're all dead." Karma said. John, Segiyo, Nagiski, and my mom took off their shirts as Karma said this. They each had identical stab wounds to the heart just like Karma. I jumped back, followed by Sonic and Koro Sensei. "Nagisa, the only reason we keep you here and torture you is because we need to feed it." My mom explained. I tilted my head in confusion. "It?" "If we don't feed it, it'll spread into the city and kill every single living soul. Don't you want to avoid that?" I looked down. "Yes." "Then join us. Become one of us and keep the world safe. I slowly walked forwards when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Nagisa, don't." I heard Sonic say. "Come on Nagisa, come with me, your best friend. I apologize for everything I've done to you. Please join us." Karma said. Sonic held me back. "Don't." He insisted. I heard a loud, low deep growl coming from the back end of the warehouse. "Come on Nagisa, please. It's to keep the world safe." I tried to walk forward but Sonic's grip was to strong. He pulled me back and hugged me. "Damnit." John cursed. I heard a demonic roar through the warehouse which caused the ground to shake. "You've angered it." Karma said in sync along with his friends. I saw a huge demon face appear in the air, lighting up the entire warehouse.

"Nagisa, you've angered it. Why didn't you listen to us?" They said in the same sync as before. I felt a sharp pain in my side which caused me to fall on the floor. "I installed a torture chip into your body in case you did something wrong. It has the ability to go into your internal organs and badly damage them, leading to an instant death. I cried out in pain as the chip went deeper into my body. "Oh yeah, it also has the ability to control you." Karma added. Blood spilled out of my side and onto the floor. "You sick bastards." Koro Sensei cursed. I've actually never heard him curse before, so this was a first. I looked at him and saw his face turning black, pitch black. "When I get my tentacles on you, I'm going to destroy all of you. NEVER HURT MY STUDENTS!"

He shouted angrily. The demon laughed evilly. "What are you going to do about it?" Karma clicked a button on his watch and Nagisa started coughing blood. "Almost there master." Karma reported. "Excellent. Once we have Nagisa's control, his bloodlust will be mine and I will kill every living creature on Earth!" Koro Sensei blasted at mach 20 into the demon, only to get smacked by him and flung into the wall. "I can move at mach 30." The demon laughed. Sonic ran at the demon and tried to homing attack into him, but was flung into the wall as well. "Pathetic." The demon laughed along with Karma and the rest of what I'll call the "Death Crew." Koro Sensei combined all of his emotions together as blasted a huge lazer out of his body. The demon dodged and threw Koro Sensei onto the floor, making him lose 5 of his tentacles. Sonic struggled to get up but couldn't. "Sonic, help me!" I cried before my vision went blank. I work with the demon now. He's my master. Hahahahaha...

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

I struggled to get up as I heard Nagisa call my name. He fell silent as I finally got up. He was still laying on the floor, and I attempted to pick him up. "Nagisa! Nagisa speak to me!" I demanded. I felt tears streaming from my eyes. Nagisa got up and stared at me. His eyes were way off. A demonic black color, just like the demon's. He smiled at me, and I felt the presence of a deadly snake circling me. I cursed and ran behind him. He quickly turned around and attempted to stab me with the knife he was holding. I dodged and ran back in front of him. What should I do? Should I fight him? I love him. Damnit, this is hard. I had to fight him. It was the only way to save him. I was doing this for him. I boosted around the warehouse at mach 6 and grabbed Nagisa. He tried to slice my arm with the knife, but I dodged at the right moment. I threw Nagisa into the wall as softly as I could to avoid injuring him. He quickly got up and charged at me. My guard was down and he easily pinned me to the floor. He brought the knife torwards my heart, but I held his hand back. I charged a spindash and flung him into the wall. I jumped onto him and grabbed his knife. Without thinking, I shoved the knife into his heart and heard him release a cry of pain. After realizing what I did, I threw the knife across the room and held up his head. His eyes returned to the light blue color that I loved. "Thank you Sonic for ending my life. I'm sorry I wasted a human soul. But please, remember me. Continue to go fast for me. I'll be watching over you. I love you." His eyes closed and he stopped breathing. I released a cry of sadness. "NAGISA!" I yelled. I did CPR on him, but with no avail. My body filled with rage and hatred. I'm going to avenge Nagisa. Even if It's the last thing I do. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. I turned and looked at the demon. "He was a pathetic waste of a human anyways. Why do you care about him so much?" He asked. This bitch is so dead. My body filled with more and more rage. The 7 chaos emeralds started orbiting me. Oh, I wasn't going to become Super Sonic, but instead dark Super Sonic.


	20. Avenging Nagisa

"What are you going to do? That old Super Sonic thing of yours?" I let out all of my internal rage and a black flash lit the warehouse. I was dark Super Sonic. "What the hell?" Nagisa's mom asked in confusion. I began floating and stared at the demon. "I can move at mach 1000 bitch." I said. I whipped around the warehouse to show off my speed. Not even the demon could keep up with me. I yelled as I charged up a laser. Once it was fully charged, I flew around the warehouse and released the laser, causing the demon to disintegrate. "NOOOOOOOO!" He cried before diying. Karma, Segiyo, Nagiski, Michelle, and Nagisa's mom disappeared after the demon died. The chaos emeralds exited me and fell on the floor, drained of their energy. I fell on the floor and quickly got up. I ran over to Nagisa. "NAGISA! I yelled. I shook him, tried everything I could to awake him. He never woke up. I ran over to Koro Sensei, who barely rehealed all his tentacles. "Get Nagisa to the hospital, now!" I ordered. He nodded and left the warehouse with Nagisa and I followed. Minutes seemed like hours as I waited for the doctors to give me a statement of if Nagisa was going to be alright. I hoped he was. The doctor walked in front of me with a sad expression on his face. "Is he alright?" I asked. He frowned. "I'm sorry Sonic, but Nagisa is dead. A wave of sadness swept through me as I ran to Nagisa's room. His limp body was still laying on the bed. I cried into his body. His last words echoed through my head. _Thank you for ending my life Sonic. I'm sorry I wasted a human soul. But please, remember me. Continue to go fast for me. I love you_. Ireleased a huge sob as his words echoed through my head. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nagisa. "Hello Sonic." He said. I tried hug him, but my hands with right through him. He smiled sadly. "Thank you for caring for me Sonic. But It's time for me to leave now. Goodbye. Love you." Nagisa slowly disappeared as I attempted to hold his hand. He disappeared before I was able to grab him. Good night Nagisa. Have fun in heaven, my little angel.


	21. Mostly back to normal

It's been a few weeks since Nagisa's death, but I will never forget him. His sweet gentle smile, his soft cyan hair, and his light kind voice. After Koro Sensei learned of Nagisa's death, he was devestated. I was the one to tell class E about his death. The entire class cried, even Terasaka. Mr. Karasuma and Miss Bitch also learned of his death, and they also sheded a few tears. We buried Nagisa in front of the garden and on the sign with his name I wrote:  
"Sonic and Nagisa. Together forever."  
I sat down in Nagisa's desk in honor of him. Koro Sensei slowly walked in. "Good morning class." He said trying to sound as positivly as possible. "Good morning Koro Sensei." The class responded. "As you know, we've lost an important student, Nagisa. But, let's forget about the past and focus on the future. And while forgetting the past, don't forget Nagisa." "Yeah!" The class exclaimed. I looked torwards the window and saw Nagisa smiling and waving at me. I waved back as he slowly disappeared. Sleep well, my sweet little angel.

The worst end

Story written by: SuperMario12


End file.
